Amando lo prohibido
by Reader Spark
Summary: "Te estaré esperando a las cinco "susurré; "Ahí estaré te amo". Una atracción que se había convertido en amor, ambos con parejas diferentes, que trazaron un futuro juntos sin saber que su destino ya estaba escrito.


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**‿‿Amando lo prohibido‿‿**

"**Te estaré esperando a las cinco "susurré; "Ahí estaré te amo". Una atracción que se había convertido en amor, ambos con parejas diferentes, que trazaron un futuro juntos sin saber que su destino ya estaba escrito.**

◕ ‿‿ ◕

**One Shot**

Con nerviosismo colocaba cada prenda en mi maleta, sabía que si Alec se enteraba de lo que voy a hacer no dudaría en acabar conmigo y con Edward.

Desde hace ocho años estoy casada con Alec Cullen, un respetable empresario de clase social muy alta, el cual convirtió a la simple vendedora de productos de bellezas en una de las más respetables mujeres.

Lo había conocido cuando tenía quince años, era un hombre de veinte ocho años muy apuesto, su cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos celestes, su sonrisa de infarto, su caballerosidad; todo eso me atrajo, era inevitable para mí no enamorarme de él.

Mi familia sin duda era la que más feliz se puso cuando se anunció nuestro compromiso, nadie puede decir que no ame a Alec, él era perfecto hasta hace un par de años en la cual se encargo de convertir mi vida en un calvario.

No era tonta por supuesto, sabía que tenía no solo una sino varias amantes pero no podía quejarme o él me golpearía.

Mi carísimo móvil empezó a vibrar y lo agarre de mala gana puesto sabía que si no contestaba Alec me haría una gran disputa después.

— ¿Hola? —dije apenas aplaste el botón para contestar.

—Isabella te aviso que llegare tarde así que espero que mi cena este lista y no quiero escusas ¿Entendiste? —pregunto como siempre tan petulante y mandón.

— ¿Qué, tu amante no es capaz de darte de comer? —pregunte con voz ácida, de todas formas hoy sería la última vez que escucharía su espantosa voz.

—No me provoques Isabella... —su amenaza quedo inconclusa puesto que yo lo interrumpí.

— ¿O sino que? Me golpearas, me gritaras frente todo el personal de servicio, dirás que soy un poco cosa, me obligaras a hacer lo mismo que tu amante—inquirí sintiéndome valiente.

Odiaba cuando él estaba molesto, siempre se desquitaba conmigo ya sea en alguna pelea o en el sexo.

Su forma de tocarme era ruda y tosca, siempre me dejaba marcas en el cuello, pecho, ombligo y piernas, me mordía para marcarme como al ganado, y lo peor de todo es que a veces me obligaba a hacer cosas asquerosas y repugnantes las cuales siempre terminaban en arcadas y lágrimas las cuales el detestaba y siempre decía _Si vas a llorar al menos que sea por algo. _Y me pateaba o alaba del cabello.

—Tu ya sabes lo que pasara zorrita así que más te vale hacer lo que te pedí por que me has puesto muy molesto y lo pagaras caro en cuando llegue— sin decir más colgó el teléfono.

Lo único reconfortante era que cuando el llegase yo ya estaría lejos de aquí con el amor de mi vida. **Edward Cullen.**

Edward era el socio mayoritario de la empresa Cullen, pues si... Edward y Alec son hermanos.

Nunca imagine que algo así pudiese ocurrirme, Enamorarme de mi cuñado, fue algo tan inevitable pero sin duda lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida.

**«**** [FLASH BACK] ****»**

—No sé que tanto te maquillas si sigues igual que siempre—espeto Alec colocándose la camisa.

—Alec por favor ya basta—pedí mientras me colocaba el collar de perlas que me regalo cuando éramos novios.

No me respondió simplemente tomo lo restante de su traje y fue a colocarse en otro sitio.

Mi madre decía que aunque Alec me golpee, me humille y me denigre es mi esposo y le debo obediencia; Mis padres llevan veinticuatro años de casados, pero Charlie jamas se compararía con el insoportable de mi marido.

Cuando era niña soñaba con casarme con alguien como él, alguien caballeroso, educado, amable y protector pero a medida que fui creciendo me di cuenta que esos hombres ya no existían y me conforme con Alec quien casi podría decirse que me dobla la edad.

Apenas me coloque el tacón oí los pitidos del auto, Alec se estaba desesperando y eso no era bueno.

Tome mi bolso y salí corriendo hasta él recordando lo que mi padre siempre decía.

_Un caballero jamás saca a su chica a bocinazos, siempre se baja del coche, golpea la puerta y la escoltara como su de una princesa se tratará._

Lástima, yo no era una princesa ni Alec el príncipe.

Durante el transcurso de veinte minutos que duró el viaje hasta l casa de sus padres nadie hablo, a él le fascinaba el silencio mientras que yo amaba ir cantando cualquier canción que sonara en la radio y él de una forma nada sutil me hizo saber que no le agradaba.

_Eres ahora una Cullen no una vulgar placera asi que te agradecería que te comportaras a la altura._

Al diablo la caballerosidad, supuse que era el lema de Alec puesto aparco el coche y se bajo sin esperarme siquiera.

Las ganas de llorar desaparecieron a medida que me acostumbraba a sus malos tratos.

La refinada música se oía desde fuera, me apresure a llegar hasta Alec, la puerta fue abierta por Harry—el mayordomo— quien tambien nos recogió nuestros abrigos.

—Míralas, todas ellas preciosas, me pregunto ¿Qué diablos hago yo contigo? —su voz era áspera pero baja para que todos pensaran que era solo una simple conversación intima. —Debí ser un imbécil para dejar escapar semejantes especímenes y quedarte con una vil y gata vendedora— apreté los puños y en voz baja respondí.

—Y yo no sé que estaba pensando cuando me metí con un viejo asqueroso y rabo verde— sentí su mano apretar con demasiada fuerza la mía, y sabía que me haría pagar mi osadía en casa.

Afortunadamente para mí, Jane— la hermana— de Alec llego y nos arrastro a ambos hacia el enorme sofá de cuero negro en donde estaban varias personas que jamás en mi vida habia visto.

Esta _pequeña reunión _de cuatrocientos invitados era por la llegada del hermano mayor de Alec, el cual no habia estado aquí desde hace diez años; nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, ya que cuando nos hicimos novios mantuvo nuestra relación en secreto, primero por que yo era menor de edad y segundo por que ¿Cómo una adolescente de escasos recursos se presentaría ante la familia de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo?

—Alec, mamá dice que le ayudes con las copas—aviso Jane a Alec quien bufando se levanto sin antes darme la mirada de _siabreslabocatemato _a lo cual solo rodé los ojos. —las cosas con él no han mejorado ¿verdad? —inquirió tomándome la mano y dándole un apretón amistoso.

Jane, siempre tan perspicaz; no por algo era mi única amiga, ya que Alice me habia abandonado después de que me comprometí alegando que no podía soportar el ver al hombre que ama con otra.

—Pues nada ah cambiado de la última vez que hablamos—le dije con pesar.

—Déjalo entonces Bella— Abri los ojos desmesuradamente ante sus palabras. —Se que Alec es mi hermano pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Crees que puedo soportar el verte golpeada o humillada?, Bella él no te merece, eres más que esto y no dejes que él te haga creer que no vales la pena—mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas ante sus palabras, la quería ella era como mi hermana.

—iOh Jane!, es solo que; no puedo dejarlo, tu no entiendes Alec es todo lo que tengo, sabes lo que mis padres me harán si llego a divorciarme, me quedare sola y... No, no puedo—su mirada estuvo llena de nostalgia y entendimiento, ¿Quién más que ella para saber lo que pasaría si me divorciara?

Jane habia visto los golpes que recibí cuando Alec y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea.

_Si lo dejas Isabella te juro que no serás bien recibida en esta casa_

Esas fueron las _comprensivas _palabras de mi madre; eso era lo malo de ser la única hija mujer, en mi matrimonio vieron la oportunidad de salir de la pobreza, y deslumbrada por el amor que él me profesaba termine casándome y condéname. Quizá si hubiese hecho caso a mi padre no estuviese en una situación como esta.

— ¿Estas feliz de que tu hermano venga verdad? —pregunte tratando de quitar la tensión que se creó entre ambas.

—Si Belly, lo extraño mucho, él es mi mejor amigo—la mire mal pero con un deje de diversión, a lo cual ella respondió con un guiño y levanto los brazos en forma de rendición. —Él es mi mejor amigo hombre, tú eres mi mejor amiga mujer, mi hermana, compañera de juegos, risas y miles de cosas más—

—Te quiero Jane—susurre.

—Yo más linda, pero ahora levántate que Edward debe estar por llegar—dijo tendiéndome la mano, la cual tome rápidamente.

— ¿Edward? —pregunte.

—Si, Edward, mi hermano ¡duh! —aclaro soltando una risita.

—Ah si, lo siento, Alec nunca me dijo que tenían un hermano y mucho menos que su nombre fuese Edward— hay tantas cosas que nunca me dice.

—No me extraña, Alec y Edward son polos opuestos créeme, no pueden permanecer en un mismo sitio por que terminan golpeándose o insultándose, el que más rabia le tiene es Alec— su voz se torno criptica y sabia que habia una historia detrás de ella y quería saber.

— ¡Vaya!, no lo sabía y... ¿Por qué no se toleran? —

—Mmm... —dudó. —Bien, pero no le digas a Alec que te lo conté o me odiara para siempre—advirtió a lo cual hice como si un cierre estuviese en mi boca y lo cerrara. —Ok, pues Alec y Edward eran inseparables, se adoraban mutuamente, hasta que ambos conocieron a Rosalíe, ella estaba saliendo con ambos pero nunca supo que eran hermanos por lo que cuando, Alec la trajo para presentárnosla se armo un lío, entre los tres, y desde ese día no pueden ni verse, por eso Edward se fue al extranjero y maneja las empresas desde allá—

Asi que habia un triangulo amoroso ¡Vaya!

No pude responder por que la puerta se abrió de par en par y la mirada de todos los presentes se enfoco allí al igual que la mía.

Un hombre joven, alto, con una piel pálida, de ojos verdes como el jade, de cabello cobrizo, vestido con un impecable traje negro que contrastaba con su traslucida piel ingresó.

Nuestras miradas se unieron de forma impenetrable, el contacto visual era ininterrumpido.

Sentía sus ojos recorrerme por completo, no de forma lujuriosa, sino con _¿adoración?, _

Sin duda nunca habia sido vista asi por mi esposo.

Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, una enorme mano estuvo colocada en mi espalda y fui atraída hacia el pecho de mi esposo de forma posesiva, dejo un beso en mi frente pero sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre.

¿Miedo de perderme?, Cómo si eso le importara.

**«**** [FIN FLASH BACK] ****»**

Desde la llegada de Edward, Alec se volvió mas grosero, déspota y patán; siempre encontraba la forma de criticarme y hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a todos.

¿Lo peor de todo?; Era no poder responder a sus insultos.

Jane insistía incansablemente en que me divorciara pero... No podía; Charlie estaba recibiendo una mejor atención médica puesto que al ser una Cullen merecía eso y más.

Hay Edward, Cuanto te amo.

Metí en la maleta la última prenda de ropa y coloque una fotografía de Jane y mía para consiguiente cerrar la maleta y colocarla en el suelo.

Tome el móvil y marque su número.

—Hola amor—dijo el hombre de mis sueños.

—Hola cielo, ya termine te empacar—le avise. —Ya falta poco. —

—Muy poco, te juro Bella que nunca más deberás tratar con el infeliz de Alec—sabía que él detestaba más a su hermano cada vez que miraba alguna marca que él dejaba en mi cuerpo.

Pero desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos verdes no volví a permitir que Alec me pusiera un dedo encima.

—Te estaré esperando a las cinco —susurré sintiéndome feliz de que en poco tiempo estaría con él para siempre.

— Ahí estaré te amo—su voz se oía tan emocionada como la mía.

—También te amo, para siempre Edward— después de que me enviara miles de besos colgué y me asegure de que ningún sirviente estuviese en casa para poder colocar las maletas en mi auto.

La casa en laque viví por ocho largos años estaba demasiada alejada de la ciudad, asi que hasta el aeropuerto tardaría una hora y el reloj marcaba las tres y treinta.

Me monte en el auto y encendí la radio a todo volumen, burlándome asi de las estúpidas normas que mi muy-pronto-a-ser-ex-marido habia impuesto en nuestro matrimonio.

**«**** [FLASH BACK] ****»**

Alec me habia golpeado en el ojo derecho, y esa era la razón por la cual me dirijo al supermercado con unas gafas de sol negras, cuando obviamente el sol no existía.

Aparque el coche en el garaje y tome la chequera y la lista de cosas por comprar.

Baje del coche y mi dirigí a la puerta del súper, no era tan difícil de encontrar estas cosas.

Después de pagar las compras, cargue las bolsas pero antes de que pudiese llegar al auto choque contra alguien y mis bolsas terminaron en el suelo.

— ¡Oh por Dios, lo siento! —espete avergonzada mientras tomaba mis cosas y trataba de guardarlas nuevamente.

—No, yo lo siento, no estaba... — lo que estaba diciendo se le atoro en la garganta cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

—E... Edward—dije como tonta. —Discúlpame de verdad, no sé que estaba pensando cuando tome todas las bolsas para llevarlas en una sola vuelta—estaba esperando que me gritara lo inútil y torpe que soy pero sucedió todo lo contrarió, me tendió su mano con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

—Ambos somos culpables Isabella—al momento en el que tome su mano algo cambió dentro de mí, algo me recorrió por completo como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase.

—Bella... llámame Bella—le dije mientras me levantaba y cuando lo hice él no soltó mi mano.

Hasta que el sonido de mi móvil nos saco de nuestra propia burbuja personal.

—Disculpa—dije mientras lo tomaba y contestaba. — ¿Bueno? —pregunte.

—Isabella, no prepares la cena hoy iremos a cenar a casa de mis padres asi que te quiero arreglada ¿oíste? — a pesar de la irritación de sus palabras, la sonrisa de mi rostro jamas me abandono.

—Si, claro lo que digas—respondí automáticamente.

—A las siete te recojo, si no estas lista a esa hora no me interesa ir sin ti— sin más trancó la llamada.

Edward ya tenía recogido mis compras y las cargaba con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunté.

—Eh... no Bella, te ayudo con las bolsas ¿Dónde esta tu auto? —pregunto.

—Ahí... —señale con mi mano a mi hermoso y caro auto negro, ambos nos dirigimos allí sin decir una sola palabra.

Abri la cajuela del auto y él coloco todas las bolsas.

—Gracias Edward, eres muy amable— ¿Amable? ¿Hace cuánto alguien no era amable conmigo?

—Denada, bueno creo que yo... tengo que irme... si Adiós Bella—se volteo para seguir caminando pero se paro como si alguien lo golpeara. — ¿Bella? —preguntó.

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? —cuestionó.

Dude un poco al recordar la amenaza de Alec pero termine decidiendo acompañarlo.

—Me encantaría. —

**«**** [FIN FLASH BACK] ****»**

Habia armado un escándalo cuando sin querer, me agache para recoger las llaves del auto que se me cayeron, provocando que mis gafas también lo hicieran y él pudiese apreciar el inmenso olor purpura que adornaba mi ojo.

Con el pasar de los días nos volvimos muy amigos, le contaba cada cosa de mi vida tanto soltera como casada.

Me sentía importante cuando sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo atrayéndome a su cuerpo y besaba mi cabello jurándome que todo estaría bien.

Pero el infierno se desato cuando la conocí.

**«**** [FLASH BACK] ****»**

Una despampanante pellirroja bajaba las escaleras de la mansión Cullen acompañando a Edward.

Mentiría si dijera que estaba bien.

Un nuevo enorme se acomodo en mi estómago, y las estúpidas ganas de llorar volvieron a mí, pero logre estabilizarme, después de todo tenía práctica con los insultos de Alec; pero esa imagen dolió mucho más que eso.

—Mira Bella, te presento a Victoria, la esposa de Edward—la hermosa y despampanante pelirroja se acerco a mi contorneando sus caderas de forma grácil para luego besar mis mejillas.

—Bella, iVaya!, asi que eras tú, eh oído hablar mucho de ti—sin querer su mirada se volvió desafiante y miró a Edward mientras lo besaba de forma pasional en los labios.

—Eh... disculpen, debo ir al... al tocador—mentí zafándome del abrazo asfixiante en el cual me encontraba.

Corrí al baño antes de que empezara a hiperventilar.

¿Por qué me sentía de esa forma?

Edward no era nada mío, y nunca lo sería.

Sería algo idiota de mi parte pensar que alguien tan divino como él se fijaría en una simple y nada impresionante mujer.

—Isabella... Isabella—la voz acuchillante de Victoria junto con su despampanante mirada ante el espejo que se encontraba frente mío apareció.

—Hola Vi... Victoria—dije tragando el dolor de mi pecho.

—Mira idiota, te quiero lejos de mi marido ¿Entiendes? —su voz seguia siendo serena pero a la vez amenazante.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres—respondí ya sin fuerzas.

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, aléjate de Edward por que si no lo haces me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas—

Sola en aquel bañó hundiéndome en la desolación, entendí...

Los hombres buenos como Edward consiguen mujeres hermosas.

Los hombres patanes como Alec consiguen mujeres sin gracia como yo.

**«**** [FIN FLASH BACK] ****»**

Si, me habia dolido mucho el saber que él tambien estaba casado; sin embargo ambos estábamos huyendo de nuestras respectivas familias en busca de nuestra propia felicidad.

Por que ya no podía aguantar un minuto más sino estaba con él.

Siempre nos encontrábamos en el mismo sitio, el café-bar en donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

**«**** [FLASH BACK] ****»**

Mi cumpleaños, desde hace ocho años que no era celebrado sin embrago este día fue distinto.

Alec ni lo recordó simplemente me ordeno que la cena estuviese lista y que no se me ocurriera beber como se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Buenos días señora—saludo Leah la mucama y cocinera. — ¿Desea algo especial para el desayuno? —pregunto.

—Eh no, solo beberé café—respondí.

Hasta que el teléfono sonó y Seth el mayordomo contesto.

Seguia perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que me hablaron.

—Señora, es para usted; de parte del Señor Cullen—

—Gracias—respondí tomando el teléfono. — ¿Qué quieres Alec? —pregunte de mala gana.

—Eh... no soy Alec, Bella, soy Edward; lamento decepcionarte—se oye algo triste, ya no me habla con el tono jovial de siempre.

—Ah... no, disculpa, pensé que eras Alec, ¿Sucede algo? —pregunte extrañada por su llamada.

—No, no sucede... o bueno si, la verdad Jane me dijo lo de tu cumpleaños y pensé que quizá... podríamos salir a cenar o tomar un café para celebrar—

—No sé... yo—

— ¡Oh!, ya tienes planes ¿Verdad? —pregunto avergonzado.

—No, no es eso; solo que quizá a tu esposa no le agrade verte conmigo—dije siendo sincera.

—Si es por eso ni te preocupes, se fue a despilfarrar mi dinero, asi que... si o hay otro motivo ¿Aceptas? —cuestionó.

Mi parte racional me decía que lo rechazara, que no me creara nuevas ilusiones, pero...

Mi corazón se lleno de júbilo y esperanza, al saber que él se habia tomado la molestia de preparar algo para mí.

¡Al diablo la razón!

—Claro, si; si quiero ¿En el mismo lugar de siempre? —pregunte.

—Si, a las diez ¿te parece bien? —preguntó.

—Si, perfecto, nos vemos ahí. Adiós. —

Nunca en mis ocho años de casada me habia esmerado tanto en mi vestimenta y mucho menos en el maquillaje.

Conduje como loca para encontrármelo afuera de la cafetería con una rosa roja.

—Hola—dije acercándome para saludarlo.

—Hola Bella—respondió emocionado. —esto es... es para ti, Jane me dijo lo de tu cumpleaños asi que pensé que como somos amigos... Pues Hmm... —carraspeo nervioso. —Te deseo feliz cumpleaños—me estrecho entre sus brazos e ingresamos a la cafetería.

Pidió tarta de mora y un par de capuccinos, me canto al oído feliz cumpleaños y me entrego una manilla de oro puro.

Sin duda fue mi mejor cumpleaños.

**«**** [FIN FLASH BACK] ****»**

Sonreí como tonta mientras acaricie con mi pulgar la hermosa manilla que no me la quito por nada.

Edward era el hombre de mis sueños.

Caballeroso, atento, amable, educado, amoroso y tierno.

Todo eso me lo demostró cuando me confesó que me amaba.

Una tarde Julio mientras comíamos un helado.

**«**** [FLASH BACK] ****»**

—Hola Bella—saludo cuando me vio sentada en el banco del parque. —No te hice esperar mucho ¿verdad? —pregunto apenado.

—Hola Ed, no te preocupes yo tambien acabo de lagar hace unos minutos—

—Lo siento, es que Jane me traía loco con los preparativos para su cumpleaños, ya sabes es la consentida—dijo riendo.

—lo sé de una u otra forma me ah insinuado que le fascinaría que le regalase un perfume de esas revistas que ella lee—coincidí con él.

—Tienes razón, mi hermanita esta loca—admitió riendo, me tendió la mano y la tome sin chistar. — ¿Vamos por un helado? —pregunto.

—Si, me encantaría—

Ambos caminamos hasta la heladería de Ángela —una ex compañera del instituto— la cual nos atendió muy amable.

—Para mí un helado de chocolate y ¿Para ti Bella? —pregunto.

—Un helado de vainilla por favor—meti mi mano en el bolso para sacar el dinero pero me vi detenida por su mirada reprobatoria y entrego la tarjeta de crédito a Ángela quien nos veía divertida.

—Yo puedo pagarme el helado—rebatí.

—Lo sé, no eh dicho lo contrario pero te eh invitado yo— contraataco mientras le devolvían la tarjeta y nos entregaban los helados.

—Gracias—dije molesta.

Salimos de la heladería mientras el bufaba por mi _niñería_.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te molesta que yo pague? —pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en el césped.

—Yo podía pagarme el helado, Edward, no hacia falta que tu lo hicieras—insistí.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo—

—Tonto—susurre manchándole de helado la nariz, a lo cual él me miro indignado pero divertido.

—Pagaras por eso Isabella—dijo mientras agarraba helado en su dedo y quería embarrármelo pero me pare e intente correr, sin tener en cuenta mi mala posición y termine cayendo de espaldas y Edward sobre mí.

Él tenía la mirada fija en mis labios y yo cerré los ojos ordenándole a mi mente que me alejara.

—Edward... —dije en un susurro apenas aludible.

El susodicho termino por acercar sus labios a los míos.

Al principió fue un simple roce, pero cuando su lengua se adentro en mi boca no dude en hacer lo mismo.

Él me besaba y yo respondía.

Nunca nadie me habia besado de una forma tan... _¿Pasional?_

Cuándo nos separamos ambos jadeando por la falta de aire, coloco su cabeza sobre la mía y abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarlo con una mirada cargada de ternura.

—Edward esto... no es, yo no debí—tartamudee intentando alejarlo pero él no se movió.

—Me gustas Bella—dijo rápidamente. —No sé como paso, pero me gustas... Creo que te quiero—tartamudeo.

—Edward yo...

—Solo dime ¿tú te sientes igual? —pregunto.

—Yo... si, me gustas pero te olvidas que ambos estamos casados, y que yo, Soy tu cuñada, la esposa de tu hermano—

Esa era la verdad y dolía como el infierno.

**«**** [FIN FLASH BACK] ****»**

Él no se rindió, y yo no pude resistirme a sus encantos.

Miles de veces creí que Edward solo quería demostrarle a su hermano que era mejor que él.

Su rivalidad era inquebrantable, siempre querían demostrar quién era el mejor, ya sea en los negocios, en lo personal, en todo.

Y nuestras peleas eran casi en su mayoría por eso, por eso y por la hermosa Victoria.

**«**** [FLASH BACK] ****»**

Edward estaba envuelto en la sábana blanca al igual que yo quien estaba recostada en su desnudo pecho mientras su mano acariciaba la mía.

—Cada vez me cuesta más el alejarme de ti, siento que si no estoy dentro de tu cuerpo moriré, me siento vacio sin ti, ¿Es eso normal? —pregunto.

—Yo me siento igual amor, siempre igual; detesto imaginarme a Victoria y a ti... —deje la frase inconclusa y su mano dejo de acariciarme.

—Ya te dije Bella, Victoria y yo no hemos tenido intimidad desde la primera vez que te vi, llámame tonto pero no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti desde entonces—admitió. —En cambio Alec no pierde la oportunidad de decirme lo felices que son tu y él—su voz fue irónica y molesta.

—Edward no... No empieces ya te dije que no me acuesto con Alec desde hace mucho tiempo—rebatí.

—Eso no es lo que él dice—respondió fastidiado.

—Por favor no, no discutamos—pedí.

—Es que me da rabia que, Alec siempre tenga lo mejor—su voz estaba cargada de envidia y molestia.

— ¿Es eso entonces?, ¡Claro!, y tu manera de desquitarte es acostándose con su esposa ¿verdad? —pregunte mientras agarraba la sábana y me levantaba de la cama.

—Yo no dije eso Bella—dijo ofendido.

—Pues lo insinuaste, sabes que Edward, creo que soy yo la única que se esta entregando en esta relación si es que se la puede llamar de esa forma. Soy yo la que se escapa de la casa para venir a verte, soy yo la que recibe los golpes de Alec por que no quiero acostarme con él, soy yo la que aguanta sus desplantes y humillaciones y ¿Para qué?, para que tu me digas que él siempre recibe lo mejor... ¡Vete al infierno! —

**«**** [FIN FLASH BACK] ****»**

No le habia contestado el móvil durante una semana completa, no asistí a los sitios en donde él me citaba y cuando lo veía en casa de mis suegros simplemente lo ignoraba.

Hasta que él se canso y enfureció.

**«**** [FLASH BACK] ****»**

Alec habia tenido que viajar urgentemente a Francia para solucionar un problema en las sucursales, asi que me habia dicho que no tenia permiso de salir ni nada.

Jane vino a visitarme en la mañana y organizamos una salida para cuando Alec volviera.

Cuando la noche cayó, todos los empleados se habían retirado a sus hogares mientras yo me encerraba en mi habitación y pensaba en Edward.

— ¿Qué no me entrego a esta relación?, invento a cada instante reuniones urgentes, dejo plantada una y mil veces a Victoria por ti, aguanto los reclamos y peleas absurdas de ella por llegar tarde a casa, tolero sus insultos por que no le prestó atención ¿y sabes por que no lo hago?, por que todo el maldito día me la paso pensando en ti, pensando en que el imbécil de Alec te toque, te obligue a algo, te golpee o te humille, me la paso preocupado por ti, rogando por que el tiempo pase cada vez mas rápido para poder verte, para tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me dolería perderte, entonces Isabella no me digas que no arriesgo nada, por que no me interesa perder la fortuna, la posición ni nada si con eso gano una vida a tu lado—

Mis ojos abnegados en lágrimas veían al hombre de mis sueños hablar y hablar sobre lo mucho que me amaba.

Cuando reaccione me tire a sus brazos y deje que me desnudara, que me amara como solo él sabe hacerlo.

—No quiero volver a discutir contigo mi amor—pidió mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Yo tampoco, detesto no escuchar tu voz—admití llevando mi mano a sus cabellos y acariciándolos tiernamente.

—Te juro Bella que ya no concibo una vida si no es a tu lado, no me dejes nuca porque me volvería loco—

Entre mimos y abrazos nos quedamos dormidos.

**«**** [FIN FLASH BACK] ****»**

Como lo amaba, siempre fue tierno y cariñoso conmigo.

Los detalles nunca faltaban al igual que los problemas.

Habia momentos en que me sentía tan culpable por hacerme enamorado del hermano de mi esposo, pero toda esa culpa desaparecía cuando él me decía que me amaba.

**«**** [FLASH BACK] ****»**

Alec entró hecho una furia a la casa gritando mi nombre, los empleados que ya estaban acostumbrados a sus arranques de ira ni se inmutaron al oírlo.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —pregunte tranquilamente mientras le servía la comida.

Él me miraba con repudio como ya le era costumbre pero no me respondió, se limito a tomar los utensilios y darle una probada a la comida.

— ¿¡Que asquerosidad es esta!? —despotrico lanzando el plato, el cual se estrello contra la pared y cayó al suelo en miles de pedazos.

No dije nada y me agache para recogerlos pedazos mientras él me insultaba por ser tan inutil.

— ¿Acaso no me oíste idiota? —pregunto pateando mi mano provocando que varios de los pedazos del plato se incrustaran en ella haciéndome chillar de dolor.

— ¡Me lastimas idiota! —le grite, pero en segundos me arrepentí cuando sentí su puño chocar contra mi cara provocando que cayera del piso.

— ¡A mí no me hablas asi perra!—grito agarrándome de los cabellos y llevándome a rastras hasta la habitación, en donde me tiro en la cama y rompió con demasiada fuerza mi ropa. —Te voy a enseñar—decía mientras manoseaba con brusquedad mi cuerpo.

—Ale... no no por favor—sollozaba tratando de alejarlo pero eso solo evocaba más su furia.

Creo que quede inconsciente después de tantos golpes, solo recuerdo haberme levanto al día siguiente desnuda y con sangre manchada en la sabana por culpa de Alec quien me habia provocado sangrado nasal.

Ese día no vi a Edward, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente.

Hasta que Jane llego a casa y mi rostro aún no estaba recuperado por completo.

Se enfureció tanto con Alec que en ese mismo instante quería matarlo, nuestra discusión termino en lágrimas y en promesas de que algún día todo eso mejoraría.

‿‿

‿‿

Este era el cuarto día que no vería a Edward, y lo extrañaba muchísimo, Alec no volvió a tocarme, ni siquiera me miraba se limito a dormir en el cuarto de invitados y eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

De una u otra forma Edward se las arreglo para que Jane lo trajera a casa, nunca lo vi tan furioso ni deseoso de matar a su hermano.

Jane estaba encerrada en el despacho con Alec mientras Edward veía mi rostro, mis brazos y cuello marcado por las manos de Alec.

—No te imaginas las jodidas ganas que tengo de ir a moles a golpes a Alec—siseo entre dientes.

—Edward... no por favor, él se daría cuenta no lo hagas, solo... ya no me duele—su mirada fue sarcástica por lo que tuve que corregir. —Mucho—.

—No me interesa si te duele o no, él infeliz te daño, te humillo y te toco Isabella, él no te merece—

No pudimos agregar nada más por que Jane y Alec salieron del despacho, la primera con lágrimas y lamentaciones, mientras que este última tenía la mejilla enrojecida por lo que supuse la palma de Jane, me dedico una mirada que yo entendía a la perfección y temblé de miedo, Edward lo notó y apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Jane le grito a Edward que tenían que irse pronto, por lo que se levanto y agarro su maletín y antes de que saliera, se volteo y estrello su puño en la nariz de Alec quien cayó al suelo por el impacto.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacer pero afortunadamente, mi suegra lo llamo y le dijo que tenían que ver algo de la empresa por lo que salió de ahí sin decir una palabra más.

La noche cayó y yo me encontraba ovillada en la cama extrañando a Edward, oí la cerradura moverse y temblé de miedo pero apenas sentí unas delicadas manos me tranquilice.

—Tranquila amor, ¿Te volvió a golpear? —pregunto retirándome la sábana y examinando mi cuerpo. —Déjame ver—pidió mientras deslizaba la pijama de mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí tensarse y maldecir en voz baja cuando noto las marcas de mi cadera, piernas y brazos.

—Voy a matarlo Bella, lo hare—juro abrazándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—No Ed, amor esta bien... Yo lo siento—masculle sollozando.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa Bella, nada—dijo acariciando mis cabellos.

—Te juro que no dejaría que me toque, pero no pude, lo hizo Edward, el me obligo—

A pesar de que en ese mismo instante quiso correr a acabar con Alec una propuesta logro tranquilizarlo.

—Huyamos, vámonos de aquí, no importa el dinero, ni la posición, te quiero apara mi siempre Edward, por favor—

**«**** [FIN FLASH BACK] ****»**

Y desde aquel día planeamos nuestro escape.

Mi móvil vibro asi que lo conteste al ver que era Edward

—Hola amor, ¿sucede algo? —pregunte angustiada.

—Nada malo linda, solo que el vuelo se retraso una hora asi que, quería saber donde estas—dijo cariñoso.

—Estoy a cinco minutos de llegar ¿Y tu? —pregunte.

—Atrás tuyo—dijo riendo, mire pro el espejo retrovisor y el auto de Edward efectivamente estaba atrás mío, aparque el auto y colgué el móvil, él hizo lo mismo y me baje para correr a sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, pudimos haber viajado juntos—dije haciendo un puchero.

—Porque quería que fuese sorpresa—dijo besando mis labios. —Acaban de llamarme para decirme lo del vuelo, asi que pensé que quizá usted bella dama y yo podríamos hacer algo—dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿Ah si? —pregunte burlona. —Pues me parece una excelente idea—conteste saltando para rodearle con mis piernas la cintra.

No tardo mucho él, en llevarme corriendo al auto y desnudarnos.

Uniendo nuestros cuerpos en uno solo acompañados de gemidos placenteros y promesas de amor eterno.

Ambos nos vestimos nuevamente, y su móvil sonó.

— ¿Quién es? — le pregunte.

—Es Jane—dijo sonriendo.

—Contesta, yo iré a aparcar bien el coche o luego la policía me multara—dije recordando la mala posición en donde el coche se encontraba.

Lo bese en los labios mientras abría el coche y lo encendía

Le mande un beso mientras él seguia hablando por teléfono al cual él respondió con un guiño.

_**Edward Pov**_

Estaba divertido viendo a mi Bella mandarme besos desde el auto, el saber que ahora era totalmente mía me hacia sonreír como un idiota.

— ¡Edward! —reclamó Jane. — ¿Me estas escuchando? —pregunto indignada.

—Eh... si, no... Perdón hermanita... —gire mi cabeza hacia mi auto u en una décima de segundos oí el choque ensordecedor de dos autos.

Deje caer mi móvil y a toda velocidad gire mi cabeza.

— ¡Bella! —grite con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora viendo como un tráiler embestía el auto de mi mujer y lo arrastraba a miles de quilómetros.

Corrí hacia ella al igual que varias personas que se reunieron a ver el por que del barullo.

Salía humo de ambos autos pero no me importo.

Llegue hasta el suyo e intente sacarla de ahí pero la bolsa de aire la tenia apresada, su respiración era errática, y la sangre emanar de todo su cuerpo.

— ¡No!, Bella!, por favor, por favor—suplique.

—Ti...Tienes que irte, va a explotar, Edward, Vete—suplico con la voz rasposa y entrecortada debido a la falta de aire.

—No te dejare Bella, no lo hagas tú, juntos por siempre. Tu lo dijiste por favor—mis ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas temiéndome lo peor.

—Te amo, Edward, siempre; Me diste la mejor... vida que... —sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta debido a la sangre que emanaba por su boca. —que pudiese...desear, pero no debes morir, no ahora...Vete por favor—rogó.

—No, por favor, no me dejes—suplique.

Se oyeron las sirenas de la ambulancia, policía y gritos de varias personas.

—Aléjese del auto, va a explotar—gritaron por el alto parlante.

Mire a Bella desamparado, pero sus ojos ya no tenían vida y con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Vuelve a mi Bella, vuelve a mi bebé—susurre besando su labios sin importarme la sangre que había.

Rápidamente me vi apartada de ella por varios hombres y en cuestión de segundos los autos explotaron y mis gritos desgarradores se oían por todo el mundo.

* * *

◕ ‿‿ ◕

iFin!

Espero les haya gustado este O‿S, la verdad desde hace mucho que rondaba en mi cabeza pero no sabia si escribirlo o no.

Bueno no las entretengo más y solo digo Gracias por leerme.

Besos


End file.
